The present invention relates to packages and more particularly to a package comprising a tray and an outer protective cover.
Many products are merchandised in sealed cartons in high volumes but at a relatively low profit margin on a per carton basis. Frozen foods, such as vegetable entrees or complete dinners which are packaged in closed cartons before freezing, are representative of such high volume, low profit margin products.
The packaging operation by which such products are sealed in individual cartons should be highly automated and should employ low cost materials to reduce the packaging costs without reducing the integrity of the package seal. Paperboard is strong and relatively inexpensive, and therefore highly suitable for many packaging applications.
Conventionally, frozen food products have been marketed in completely closed outer cartons which are torn open by a consumer in order to reach the sealed tray containing the frozen food product. The outer cartons are generally thrown away when the frozen food product is reheated in either a conventional or a microwave oven.
Other products would also be adaptable to marketing in trays, but preferences dictate placing the trays in outer cartons. Where the products are breakable in nature, such as with pie crusts, potato chips, and the like, trays which are permitted to shift within the outer carton will subject the contents to damaging impacts as they are bounced about within the carton during shipment and handling.